Buried Alive
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: La mort est-elle un châtiment donné par la vie, ou la vie est une longue punition avec comme récompense la mort ? Au final la vie est un cadeau ou une malédiction ?


**Titre : Buried Alive**

 **Rated : on va dire T. **

**Disclamer : les petits personnages que je maltraites ne sont pas à moi, en revanche l'histoire elle est à moi, le mienne, A MOI.**

 **Résumé :** **La mort est-elle un châtiment donné par la vie, ou la vie est une longue punition avec comme récompense la mort ? Au final la vie est un cadeau ou une malédiction ?**

 **NDA : Pardon ?:D**

 ***s'enfuie sur le dos de sa loutre***

* * *

Mort : châtiment donné par la vie à ceux que ne méritent de cadeaux.

Non.. Ce n'était pas bon. Non, pour Law, c'était carrément le contraire la mort est un cadeau donné comme compensation pour tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé dans sa misérable vie.

Pourtant d'après ses souvenirs, il avait été heureux, enfant. Disons que c'est probablement son entrée au collège et l'adolescence qui ont tous fait basculer. Chez lui, c'était un enfer, son père frappait lui et sa sœur et sa mère était malade, et au collège les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, du tout, ses camarades l'humiliaient, l'insultaient, et le frappaient quand l'occasion se présentait. C'est pendant se laps de temps qu'il avait commencé à dessiner, il dessinait depuis longtemps, mais cette fois, c'était.. Différent, c'était plus original, plus personnel, plus douloureux aussi. Le soir, lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignaient, que tout le monde dormait, et que la lune était la seule chose qui éclairait les rues, il commençait son dessin, sans feuilles ni crayons. Il saisissait son pinceau, et lentement -comme s'il voulait avoir encore plus mal, il le fit descendre du côté droit de son poignet au côté gauche, laissant le sang s'écouler sur le mouchoir prévu à cet effet. C'était douloureux, mais pas assez, alors il continuait, les cicatrices longeant ses bras, ses jambes ainsi que son bassin. Mais ce n'était pas assez, cette douleur physique n'atteignait même pas le quinzième de la douleur présente dans son cœur.

La vie est une putain de pute, elle n'a cessé de jouer avec lui et ses sentiments, et cela, depuis neuf putains d'années, neufs ans qu'il était seul, neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas esquissés ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire.

... Enfin si, une fois. Une seule et unique fois, il avait accordé sa confiance, son sourire, et son cœur. Une seule fois, il avait aimé.

Kidd qu'il s'appelait, grand, musclé, les cheveux rouges, le teint pâle, et un sourire carnassier, collé pratiquement tout le temps à ses lèvres. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un an, deux ans, peut-être même trois. Et bien sûr, l'inévitable arriva, Kidd quitta Law, comme toutes les autres personnes qui étaient dans sa vie, Kidd partit, laissant Law seul, encore.

Cela devait faire bientôt trois mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et pourtant, Law avait encore mal, il y pensait encore, à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ses caresses, ses baisers, ses yeux qui s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il se posait sur lui, et ses mots doux qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il fondait en larmes.

Aujourd'hui ne faisais pas exception ; il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et observa son reflet un instant, et les larmes se remirent à couler d'elles-mêmes passant de ses pommettes à son menton et mourant sur le tapis de fourrure posé au sol et recouvrant une grande partie du sol. Il finit par s'agenouiller sur le sol sans tenter de cacher ses sanglots et ses larmes. Finalement, les yeux toujours embués de larmes, il se leva ferma la porte et se déshabilla en faisant couler l'eau dans sa baignoire. Quelque seconde plus tard, il s'y installa avec sa « meilleure amie », il ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler de nouveau. « Je t'aime, Law » ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, le blanc des murs contrastait avec le noir de ses pensées, le tapis rouge correspondait parfaitement à ses envies, et le carrelage étincelant lui rappela la brillance du regard de son ancien amant lorsqu'ils se regardaient. En se rappelant son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, son corps, sa voix, il laissa ses larmes couler de nouveau et il saisit la lame posée à côté de lui. Il observa cet objet qu'il utilisait pour torturer son corps, cet objet avec lequel il allait se donner la mort. Voilà maintenant un an qu'il y pense, un an qu'il attend ça. Depuis trois mois, sa sœur a un travail bien payé, et elle est majeure depuis six mois, elle est indépendante, elle n'a plus besoin de lui. Personne n'a besoin de lui.

Il entailla sa peau, en observant le sang se répandre, passant de ses poignets à ses coudes puis tombant dans l'eau, glissant de ses incisions aux cuisses pour finalement retomber dans l'eau qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il caressa son avant-bras, alors qu'une odeur métallique emplissait la pièce et que le sang continuait de couler.

Malgré toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à cause de ses entailles, la douleur présente dans son cœur, et même dans son âme était toujours plus forte.

Le sang s'écoulait encore, et encore, et encore et alors que se sentait partir, qu'il se sentait sombrer, mourir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sa sœur était en avance, beaucoup trop en avance si elle entrait, il aurait sûrement une infime chance de s'en sortir. **« Où est Law ?** **»** Ça, ce n'est pas la voix de sa sœur. **« Il est ici, sûrement en train de prendre un bain, tu sais, il ne sort pratiquement jamais, alors il est forcément ici.** **»** Pourquoi les bruits de pas rapprochaient ? Non, ils pouvaient l'attendre dehors pas besoin d'entrée. Il se déconnectait peu à peu de la réalité, il s'était sûrement vidé de son sang, et maintenant, il attendait que la mort vienne le chercher. La poignée se tourna lentement et Law s'horrifia, il avait espéré ne pas avoir à supporter les cris et les larmes, finalement, il va y avoir droit. La porte s'ouvrir sur une personne qu'il avait pensée ne plus jamais voir. Il entendu à peine le hurlement d'horreur que l'homme laissa échapper, il ferma lentement les yeux, ça sœur arriva et en pleurant composa le numéro des urgences, puis s'éloigna pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce spectacle digne d'une œuvre Otto Dix; Des plaies béantes recouvraient le corps entier de Law, du sang partout, sur les murs et le sol et sur plus de la moitié du corps de Law, l'eau rosée, pratiquement rouge, et l'expression de Kidd et Law était probablement la chose la plus triste, horrible, il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour les décrire en ce moment même.

Il était pitoyable comme ça, les yeux embués de larmes le sang coulant encore de ses coupures ; il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse connerie, impression qui s'amplifia en voyant son ancien amant pleurer en le suppliant de ne pas partir. Alors que ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et que son cœur commençait à ralentir, Kidd posa ses lèvres sur les siennes **« ne pars pas, je t'aime, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie »** le hasard faisant bien les choses, les secours arrivèrent environ deux minutes plus tard, mettant Law sur un brancard et se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ambulance qui les conduira à l'hôpital. Lamie et Kidd montèrent également aucun des deux n'ayant de voiture. Durant tout le trajet, l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne lâcha pas sa main de peur de le perdre, il ne le laissera plus jamais. Il lui murmura des mots doux, tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas eus le temps de lui dire. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi misérables. Les yeux rouges à cause des larmes, les joues mouillées un peu roses, la morve au nez, et les lèvres légèrement rouges-violacés. Law sourit et lui chuchota à l'oreille **« je t'aime »** oui, il l'aimait, lui sa sœur, sa mère, son appartement, sa chambre, sa peluche, il les aimait, mais la douleur à vaincu la joie et la volonté de vivre.

Et maintenant, après toutes ces années, il à finalement la réponse à la question qu'il s'est posé pendant plusieurs années : _la mort, punition ou cadeau... ?_


End file.
